<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Eye For An Eye by RailMeBarrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087513">An Eye For An Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailMeBarrow/pseuds/RailMeBarrow'>RailMeBarrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Eye For An Eye [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Rape, non-con, not a happy fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailMeBarrow/pseuds/RailMeBarrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy sneaks into Thomas's room while he sleeps.</p><p>! major rape/non-con, heed the tags !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow &amp; Jimmy Kent, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Eye For An Eye [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Eye For An Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas was awoken from his half awake half asleep state by the gentle creak of his bedroom door opening. A dark figure slipped in, accompanied by the smell of beer and cigarettes. Jimmy. It had to be him, he'd been out of drinks with Ivy that night. But what was he doing in Thomas’s room? </p><p>The dark figure stood by the door for a moment after shutting it, breathing heavily. Thomas watched silently from his bed, not wanting Jimmy to notice he was awake. The younger man took a deep breath and approached the underbutler’s bed, standing by it for a moment before climbing on top of Thomas, pinning him down by the hips. Thomas felt he could no longer keep up the pretence of sleep and spoke up.</p><p>“Jimmy, what are you-” He was cut off as the footman slapped a hand to his mouth. </p><p>“Shut up, just- shut up, okay.” Muttered Jimmy, moving to gently mouth at Thomas’s bare neck. Thomas wriggled underneath Jimmy, lifting an arm to pull away the younger man's hand. </p><p>“Jimmy stop, get off me, stop it!” Moaned Thomas, trying desperately to get out from under the blonde man. Jimmy grabbed at his flailing wrists and held them together above Thomas’s head, his nails digging into the underbutler’s pale wrists. </p><p>“I said, shut up!” Hissed Jimmy before biting at Thomas’s clavicle.</p><p>“James, get off of me now.” Demanded Thomas, trying to pull rank. Jimmy just bit harder. Thomas turned to pleading. “Please, jimmy, just get off. Please go, stop it please…” </p><p>“Shut up or I’ll scream.” Whispered Jimmy into the older man's ear. “I’ll scream and say you dragged me in here, tried to have your dirty way with me.” </p><p>“They won't-” Protested Thomas, his voice nothing more than a whimper. </p><p>“Who would they rather believe? An innocent little footman or a dirty old queer who has a history of assaulting young men… yeah, exactly.” Whispered Jimmy as Thomas stopped his wiggling and gave in.</p><p>Jimmy moved to take Thomas’s plaint mouth in his, biting harshly at his lips, drawing blood. His tongue worked its way past Thomas’s yielding lips, shoving violently into the other man's mouth. There was no love in this kiss, just pure barbarity. </p><p>The footman moved down Thomas’s body, planting his knees in the mattress before lowering himself so his half-hard cock rested on the underbutler’s belly. He thrust lightly a few times, his lips still wrapped around Thomas’s as the older man lay motionless on the little bed. </p><p>He wanted to fight, wanted to throw Jimmy off of him, scream at him that he was not wanted here, but he knew that if he objected in any way, Jimmy would make sure he would lose his job and everything he loved. So he lay still on his bed, letting Jimmy roughly take his lips as he rutted against him.</p><p>Jimmy snaked his hand down Thomas’s chest and between them, groping at the front of Barrow’s blue pyjamas. His brow furrowed as he found Thomas to be decidedly soft.  He looked down at Thomas with something akin to anger in his eyes before thrusting his hand inside and sitting back. A tear threatened to slip from Thomas’s eye as he felt himself grow hard under Jimmy’s ministrations. </p><p>“You want this… you do Thomas… you want this.” Whispered Jimmy, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. Thomas lip quivered as he shook his head slightly, hoping Jimmy would see sense and leave. Please just leave…</p><p>But Jimmy didn't leave, he continued wanking Thomas until he was at full hardness before pulling the older man's trousers down past his hips. He worked his way back up Barrow's body, biting at his lips as he held their cocks together in his free hand. He moved his hand quickly around them, thrusting forward into Thomas, keeping him pinned down. </p><p>A sob escaped Thomas as Jimmy spat into his hand, smearing it all over the two of them. He moved his hand with renewed vigour as Thomas started to cry. </p><p>“For God’s sake Thomas, stop your snivelling. You're a man, not a little girl so shut up. You want this, remember?” Hissed Jimmy as the tears rolled down Thomas’s face. It was true, he wanted it, but not like this. Never like this. </p><p>Before Thomas knew what was happening, Jimmy flipped him over and grabbed his arse, spreading his cheeks as he swiped his dripping cock over Thomas’s hole.</p><p>“Maybe this is what you want, you dirty bugger.” He growled as he spat in his hand again, running his finger around the underbutler’s entrance. “You want me inside you, don't you? You disgusting man.”</p><p>Thomas tried to shake his head no, tried to give Jimmy an indication that he didn't want this, a sign to stop. But he couldn't move. He just lay there, tears falling freely from his eyes as Jimmy thrust a finger into him, and another, scissoring him out, ready for his pulsing cock. He tried to cry out as Jimmy pressed his head to Thomas’s hole and eased himself in, tried to stop him as the unbearable burn overcame him. </p><p>Thomas felt as if his world was split in two as Jimmy roughly thrust into his tight hole. He cried out as the pain overwhelmed him, only for Jimmy to clap a hand to his mouth and whisper that he wanted this, that he deserved this. Thomas gave in, his mind blank as Jimmy pistoned into him, breaking him from the inside out. Tears rolled down his cheeks but he felt… nothing. It was as if he was out of his body, as if he was just watching this happen to him.</p><p>It didn't take long for Jimmy to come, gasping and growling at Thomas as he dug his nails into his back, drawing blood. Not satisfied with this, he flipped Thomas back over, noting that his cock was soft again.</p><p>“Now, now… that wont do!” He whispered jovially as he spat into his hand again, grabbing the underbutler’s length. “Come on Thomas… you want this.” </p><p>Much against his will, he grew stiff in Jimmy’s hand. The footman smirked at this as he began to run his nails up and down Thomas’s chest, leaving angry welts in his wake. Thomas’s back arched as Jimmy twisted at his nipple, the hand on his cock increasing speed. </p><p>As Thomas approached his release he cried out in pain and anguish. Jimmy interpreted this as moans of ecstasy and moved faster, moaning gently in Thomas’s ear. “Come on Thomas, come for me… good boy… shhh...come”</p><p>Thomas’s back arched and a sob escaped him as he came, come splattering his red tracked chest. Jimmy pressed one last harsh kiss to Thomas’s unwilling lips before climbing off of the bed. The underbutler curled in on himself and began to weep, his body wracked with sobs as Jimmy walked to the door.</p><p>“Stop your blubbering. You always wanted this. Now go to sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Whispered Jimmy before leaving Thomas alone and crying in his dark bedroom. The moon shone through the open curtains onto Thomas’s shaking and blood flecked body as he weeped. Why would Jimmy do something like this?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might make this a two part series as i have some ideas for the aftermath. </p><p>comments are always appreciated! </p><p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>